1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing packages, and more particularly to a dispensing package comprising a paperboard carton with an improved, unitary, molded plastic pouring device secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A background search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 3,160,327 3,187,964 3,239,112 3,250,436 4,284,200 2,359,169 4,580,687 4,724,977 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a paperboard dispensing carton having a molded plastic pouring device secured to one wall of the carton and comprising a base member presenting an opening outlined by raised flange, and a hinged cover member having a central domed portion adapted to fit snugly over the flange of the base member to provide a relatively tight closure.